This Time
by xNoor
Summary: My own view on how Mitchie's life would go after she left Camp Rock. One shot turned full story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Camp Rock story, so I started with a one-shot. Tell me what you think! R&R, please?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly... I don't own one single thing :( -otherwise u would've seen a Smitchie kiss at the end of CR!-**

**Smitchie one-shot; This Time.**

Shane walked towards Lake Rock. Once he got there he started walking, thinking about his whole Camp Rock experience. Mitchie had changed him, that was for sure, and he was happy with who he was right know.

He thought back at his jerky days and immediately hated himself. He sighed, he didn't have Mitchie anymore. He looked at the ground. Had he overreacted? No, of course he hadn't. She was just another fan-girl, she just worked another way than the others.

He looked up and saw Mitchie with a guitar in her hand. He turned around to leave, but stood still once she began to play on her guitar.

"_I've been practicing all day  
Now the words I meant to say are gone  
I promised that I wouldn't cry  
Told myself I had to try and hold on,_" she sang.

Shane turned around, curious about the rest of the song. He tried to have a look at Mitchie's face, without being noticed.

"_The truth, I lied  
I hate myself inside  
And why  
I played the game and paid the price,_"

He saw she was struggling not to cry. His heart broke into a million pieces seeing her like this. It was worse than finding out she had lied to him. But, she didn't lie directly to _him_, did she? Maybe he should here out her story.

"_I never look back  
I never cry never try to wonder why  
I'll be on my own  
And never doubt, never shout or wonder how  
I'll never be lonely until  
This time, this time, this time  
This time I will,_"

He stood behind her, mesmerized. He had never heard her sing before, but somehow her voice sounded familiar. She was in pain too, it wasn't only him. Maybe she _did _care about him after all.

"_I've been wide awake all night  
There's no sign of sleep inside my mind  
The headlight shadows scan my wall  
I convince myself you'll call in time,_"

Shane took a step back and leaned against a tree. Where had he heard that voice before? It sounded _so_ familiar, he just needed to know. But he wasn't going to interrupt, he needed to hear the entire song.

"_The truth, I lied  
The girl in me has died  
And why  
I played the game and paid the price,_"

Shane saw she was hurting, just as much as he was. They were the cause of each others hurt, what was wrong with this world? He sighed and closed his eyes, continuing to listen to Mitchie's beautiful voice.

"_I never look back  
I never cry never try to wonder why  
I'll be on my own  
And never doubt, never shout or wonder how  
I'll never be lonely until  
This time, this time, this time  
This time I will,_"

"I'm sorry Mitchie," he whispered, so low Mitchie couldn't here him. Even if he said it out loud, he didn't think she would hear him. She was so into the song, she put her heart and soul into it. Shane smiled, he used to be like this before he became '_The Shane Grey_', and he was going to be like that now again.

"_This time I will be yours completely  
This time I'll make sure you don't hate me  
This time I know, this time I can and this time I will,_"

Shane looked at the ground. He needed to tell her. He needed to let her know he didn't hate her, he was just disappointed. He never thought Mitchie would be like that, wanting to be popular so badly. He sighed and listened to her voice again.

"_I never look back  
I never cry never try to wonder why  
I'll be on my own  
And never doubt, never shout or wonder how  
I'll never be lonely until  
This time, this time, this time  
This time I will,_"

He began to smile, how couldn't he? The song was perfect, Mitchie was perfect. Did he just think that? Oh god, he did. The smile faded, than it returned. She was, Mitchie _was_ perfect, whether he liked it or not. He just had to talk to her, work things out. He needed Mitchie in his life, even if she had lied, or…twisted the truth, yea..that sounded much better!

"_I've been practicing all day  
Now the words I meant to say are gone,_"

When Shane heard the last strum on the guitar he left the tree and sat down next to Mitchie. She looked up, shocked, when someone sat down next to her. "Hi," he smiled lightly. Mitchie frowned. "I heard your song," Shane said.

Mitchie hiccupped and Shane laughed. "You don't have to be nervous," he said. Mitchie nodded and said "okay." But she hiccupped ones again. Shane smiled and took Mitchie's hand in his.

"I'm _so _sorry. I should've listened to your side of the story before I stormed off. I'm not mad, Mitchie. I guess I'm just…disappointed. I never thought you were one of those people who wanted to be popular so badly," he said, looking straight into her eyes.

Mitchie stared back for a few seconds, before her eyes went to her hands on her lap. "I know. It's just…at home, I only have one friend. I wanted to make more this summer, to _not _feel left out. I guess Tess just intimidated me. I'm sorry Shane, I gave you the rights to be mad, and I shouldn't have given you those," she said.

Shane smiled. "It's okay. I mean, it's not like you lied directly to me. I just heard the rumors and never thought of them as lies," he said. He looked over Lake Rock. "I just wanna ask one question, though."

Mitchie looked up at the sides of Shane's face. "You can ask me anything," she responded and saw Shane's mouth turn into a smile, and then turn serious again.

"Did I mean something to you? Or the time we spent together? Were you yourself when you were with me?" He rambled. Mitchie smiled. "That were three questions, Pop Star. So you'll get three answers; yes, yes and yes again," she answered, still looking at Shane.

Shane looked at her, fake hurt written over his face. "I'm _not _a pop star, I'm a _rock _star!" he said and smiled.

Mitchie looked at Shane. "Shouldn't you be going to Final Jam by now?" she asked. Shane looked at his watch. "Shit! You're right!" he yelled and stood up. He looked down.

"Why aren't you coming?" He asked, confused. Mitchie let another silent tear fall and looked over the lake. "I'm banned, so is Caitlyn," she said, looking at her hands.

"You're WHAT?!" Shane yelled. Mitchie smiled lightly. "Tess accused us for stealing her charm bracelet and putted it in our bag, Brown had to ban us, he thought we stole something," she said and shrugged. "I'll be able to sing next year, so it doesn't matter."

Shane stood in shock. He just nodded and looked at his watch again. "I better go," he said quietly. "Bye, Mitchie." "Bye, Shane."

**THE END!**

**So, you like? REVIEW! Let me know what u think, and if it should be more than a one-shot. THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter two. I hope you all like it. Please, do not watch the spelling too much, because I'm not from America nor England, just from The Netherlands... Hopefully I won't disappoint you guys! :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly... I don't own one single thing :( -otherwise u would've seen a Smitchie kiss at the end of CR! And more NAITLYN (well, that's not that hard. Since there was...NONE... Naitlyn in Camp Rock -seriously, what's wrong with those writers?!)-**

**Chapter Two**

**Mitchie's POV**

Final Jam just finished. I just ended my song, everybody is backstage right now and they're seconds away from releasing the winner. I, fully realizing I wouldn't win, crossed my fingers for any of my new-found friends. I looked over at them and smiled. Barron, Sander, Lola, Peggy, Ella and of course Caitlyn. This summer changed everything. I found out the real me, my own style, the downs of wanting to be popular and the meaning of friendship. I looked back on stage, where Dee, Brown and Shane were now standing. Looking over at Shane, I couldn't help the smile creeping up my face.

"Stop drooling, missy," I suddenly heard someone whisper in my ear. I jumped up a little and turned around to meet a laughing Caitlyn.

"You scared the shit outta me, don't _ever_ do that again! And anyway, I _sooo _wasn't drooling! Pssh!" I said, unconvincingly. Caitlyn grinned. "Yeah, sure. And I like, _totally _believe you," she said. The girly tone she said it in, was enough for me to realize she didn't buy that crap...if it wasn't obvious before she said anything.

I sighed and was about to say something before I heard Brown say "Margaret Dupree". I realized that was Peggy and saw her stand there, motionless. I walked over to her and nudged her. "Come on, that's you. Go up to that stage!" I said smiling. She looked at me and smiled, before she walked up the stage to accept her well deserved price.

I sat down and stared at the ground. My mind was raging with unanswered questions. _Am I good enough for Shane? Does he even like me the way I like him? Did the song mean something to him? Did **I **mean something to him? Does everything that happened today means he's speaking to me again? _And then again there was... _Am I good enough for him? No, he doesn't even like me that way. Gosh, Mitchie. Stop talking to yourself, you've got serious mental issues!_

I felt someone sit down next to me, making me forget about my questions (well, not really..but a little bit). I looked up to see Shane Gray sitting next to me, I nervously looked back at the ground. He cleared his throat, making me look up. I looked at his face again, he was smiling this time. I couldn't help but smile back, I always smiled when he smiled...gosh, I'm just like all those stupid fan girls!

"You were amazing up there," he said. I felt a blush creeping up my face and looked at the ground again. "Ehh.. thank," hiccup "...you" I said. Shane smiled again. "Why are you always nervous around me?" He asked. I looked at the ground again.

**No one's POV**

"Oh..ehmm..." hiccup "just 'cause, you know" hiccup "we haven't spoken to each," hiccup "other... in a while," Mitchie said. Shane knew she wasn't speaking the truth, but decided not to push it. He didn't want her to get mad at him, he just wanted to see her smile. "You up for a canoe ride later? So you know, we can...talk?" he asked, smiling.

Mitchie finally looked up again, and seeing him smile...she smiled too. "Yeah, sure," she said. Shane's smile grew bigger, seeing her smile back at him. "Come on, let's go sing _We Rock_...for a change," he said. Mitchie looked at him confused. He grinned. "_We Rock _has been the ending song of Final Jam for as long as I've been here," Shane explained.

Mitchie let out a small giggle. "Let's go, pop star" she laughed and stood up.

**Shane's POV**

_We Rock _just ended and people were starting to leave the hall. Two more days of Camp, two more days with Mitchie. In two days, we would both be on other sides of the country. I would be in California and she would be in New Jersey. Why did it all have to end so soon? I needed to figure something out. Something, just so I could be close to Mitchie a little bit longer. I sighed. I really couldn't wait for that canoe ride later tonight. But being a famous rock star he, of course, had to go talk to the press. He saw Nate and Jason walk up to him and he knew it was time to go face the press again. Sighing once more, he walked with them towards his manager and the press.

**Mitchie's POV**

I knew Shane had press to do, so I went towards my cabin first. Of course, I didn't sleep in the same cabin as Tess anymore, I bunked with Caitlyn and Lola now. I put on grey sweatjeans and a black sweater, because it was getting chilly outside. I walked outside again, not even thinking about where Caitlyn could be. When I reached the dock I sat down at the edge and stared at the water in front of me.

The sound of water crashing under the dock calmed my nerves a little bit. Why did Shane want to go for a canoe ride? Maybe he wanted to talk about something. Maybe... "_No Mitchie, don't be stupid! Of course he doesn't want to go for a canoe ride so he can tell you he likes you. Geez, get over yourself!" _The voice in my head began. "Well, a girl can hope," I mumbled back, out loud.

"Hope for what?" A deep, male voice asked behind me. I turned around immediately. "Oh, hi Shane. You're early," I decided to change the subject. "I know I am, and you are too, missy. What were you doing he- HEY! Don't change the subject," Shane said, making me giggle a little bit. I stood up.

"Don't really know. Just hope, I guess," yes, I lied. Big whoop, so Michelle Torres lied...it's not like that's the first time. Shane looked like he was deep in thought. "I'll let it go, but _just _this once!" He said and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So, let's get on one of those canoes, huh?" He said, smirking. I smiled and nodded. We got into a canoe and Shane pushed us away from the dock. We already got quiet far without rowing, but what's the fun in canoeing **(or how do you write that? I'm sorry, English is not my home language..) **without rowing? So we started to row...and you can guess, the circles begin. Silence filled the air, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. After another two minutes of rowing in silence Shane stopped peddling, and obviously, so did I. "What did you wanted to talk about, pop star?" I asked, suddenly feeling quiet nervous.

Shane smiled. "I just want to get the real you, no lies," he said. I smiled back. "No lies," I repeated.

**(break)**

It was the last day of camp, yesterday evening Shane and I made it pretty late. I smiled as I remembered our goodbye.

_Flashback_

_"It was fun getting to know you, Michelle Torres," Shane said. I giggled._

_"I know, I'm pretty interesting," I teased. He smirked._

_"Had a boost of confidence, I see?" He asked and I smirked._

_"Yeah, you could call it that. Someone made me see I'm not that boring" I answered._

_"And may that someone be a hot, sexy rock star?" He smirked._

_I thought. "No...it was some stupid, cranky pop star" I teased once again. He scoffed._

_"That wasn't very nice" - "Who said I was nice?"_

_"Goodnight Michelle" - "Goodnight Shane"_

_End Flashback_

I walked into the mess hall. Once I had my food I sat down in front of Caitlyn. "Last day," she said, sounding depressed. Then it hit me.

Last day of Camp, last day of Shane, last day of Caitlyn, last day of friends. Suddenly, there were not one happy and one depressed girl at the table. There were _two _depressed girls at the table. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a voice.

"Well, don't you two look bright and happy," it was Shane. He sat down next to me and Jason and Nate sat down at our table too. I just looked at him, and then down at my plate. "Okay, seriously. What's wrong?" he asked, this time with a worried tone.

I looked up with watery eyes. "Last day," I repeated Caitlyn and looked at my plate again. "Last day," I whispered.

**Okay, the ending sucks. I know it does. Please don't get mad at me! PLEASE! (a) And I'm also sorry for taking so long. I really didn't know what I wanted to do with this chapter...or where I wanted to go. I'm still working stuff out and I'm in a bit of a writer block. I also have to study for a week full of tests soon...BUT I promiss to update as soon as I can!**

**Please review, lovely readers! I like to know what you think is good about my story, and what you think is bad or could be better. TELL ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Special thanks to **_Ersy, james-louise, RockonForever123 and James n Lily r in LOVE _**for reviewing for my last chapter. Please guys, if you like my story, review. Even if you have some critics on what could be better. As for now, I got no idea on what I'm doing with this chapter, but I'm sure there will be at least _something _use full or anything like that. And in the last chapter I forgot to mention the song I used in chapter 1, 'cuz people have been asking me about it. The song's _This Time - Melanie C. _And no, I do _not _own the song! Anyways. I've uploaded two new stories. One of Alex&Nate, and one of Caitlyn&Shane (a new addiction of mine! :D)**

**Disclaimer: I, once again, do _not _own Camp Rock, Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, or any other character I'll be using in this chapter or that was shown in the movie.**

_Ugh, I'll be back soon (if nobody else is on the laptop). I have to go and take a shower, even though I want to write a bit. Anyways, I'll at least have some time figuring out where this chapter is gonna take the story. Of course, I'll be doin' that while singing with the Jonas Brothers _**(once again, do not own these either... -sigh- I WISH!) **_out loud, making my parents and the whole neighborhood go crazy. It's what I live for. See ya later peepz! **the bitch's back... gah, always wanted to say that XD anyways... I've come up with some stuff for this chapter, and no... this will not be a filler! this is an extremely long author note, so let's continue.**_

**Chapter Three**

**Shane´s POV**

I guess I should've known when she told me she was emotional last night. This was gonna be one hell of a depressing day. I smiled, I had one thing I hoped would make her at least a little bit more happy. I smiled at her, while she just stared at her plate with sad eyes. I looked at Nate and he smiled back at me. I stood up, I needed to talk to Mrs. Torres before I could get too excited.

I walked into the kitchen, where I found Mrs. Torres cleaning up. I walked up to her. "Mrs. Torres, hi. Could I speak to you for a minute?" I asked, smiling politely. She looked up, curiosity showing in her eyes. "Of course Shane, and haven't I told you to call me Connie?" She smiled. I let out a small laugh, "yes, you did."

"I need to ask you something...."

**Over to Mitchie's POV (I know, I'm mean.. MUAHAHA!)**

I looked up. "Hey! Where's Shane?" I asked, realizing he wasn't sitting next to me anymore. Oh god, I probably scared him to death with my emotions and now he's peacefully in heaven and I am to blame. I started to freak. Nate gave me a small smile. "No wories Mitchie, he's just taking care of some stuff," he said.

I looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "You do realize that you ahve to tell me what 'stuff' is, right?" I asked. He laughed and nodded. "I do, but unfortunately for you. I ain't gonna tell a soul," he smirked. "Awww! Naaatteee!" I whined. I threw in my puppy dog look, which so far..nobody could resist.

He looked at me, eyes widened and looked away. He stood up. "i'm gonna go," he said hastily and walked away. "UGH!" Caitlyn smiled at me, a sad one I might add. "You know?" She looked down and up. "No, I hate it too. I don't like secrets!" She said, getting frustrated. I laughed. "Let's get our head off of it," I suggested the moment Caitlyn's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and sighed, I wonder what was wrong.

"What?" She asked in a bored voice. The person must have yelled at her, 'cause she winced a little. "WE'RE WHAT?! AGAIN? NO! MOM! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I'M **NOT **MOVING AGAIN!" she yelled. Oh, it was just her mom.

"a what?" she looked happy now. Wow, her mood swings fast. "really? oh my gosh! thanks mom! YAY!" she squealed and hang up. "I'm going to a public school!" she yelled and threw her arms around me. I laughed. "Public school's aren't that awesome once you go there, you know," I said smiling. She shrugged.

"I couldn't help but pick up. You're moving again? It does mean I need to get your new adress and stuff, right. So, where are you moving?" I said smiling a bit. What if she moves even _**further** _away. "Ehh.. some place in Florida. I think it's called Bradenton," she said **(A/N: okay, totally picked that out from a map on google, since I don't live anywhere NEAR the united states!) **I squealed. "CAAAIIITT! YOU'RE MOVING TO MY TOWN! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled. Caitlyn covered her ears and winced. When I was done she chuckled. "I am? That's soo cool," she said uninterested. My eyes went big, she didn't want to move anywhere near me? Then the unexpected came.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! I'M MOVING TO YOUR TOOOOWWNN!" She yelled. I laughed. "Now, **_that_ **was unexpected," I said, between laughing fits.

"Let's go pack," I said smiling. Going home just became a little less hard. I still had to leave Shane behind though, and that really hurt. I sighed as Caitlyn and I walked into our cabin. I let my body bring itself to my bed, not thinking and just laying down, looking extremely depressed. "Mitch? What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked, seeing me curled up in a ball on my bed.

"I don't wanna leaaavee," I whined. "I wanna stay here with you and with Shane and never having to face Yelle ever again!" Caitlyn looked confused. "Yelle? Who the heck is that?" She asked. I smiled. "You'll get to know her. She's the evil girl of my school, where you will be going. Right?" I explained. She nodded and I smiled huge. "I have twoo frieendss!" I sang. She laughed. "Actually you have Me, Shane, Lola, Ella, Peggy, Tess, Jason and Nate, which are 7 friends," she grinned. "Yay! That makes it nine!" I yelled happily. She laughed.

"Wait, who's the other?" She asked, confused again. "Sierra, you'll meet her when you get in Bradenton. Wait, **_when _**do you get there?" I asked. "My mom and dad are already in the house, so I'm going right away," she said. I smiled happily. "This is the start, of something new. It feels so right, to be here with you!" I sang the HSM1 song. Caitlyn burst out into a fit of laughter.

I soon joined and once we were done we started packing our stuff.

------------------------------------------let's move a little faster, they're saying goodbye to their friends now, so sad!------------------------------------------------------------

I put my last bag in mom's catering van. Caitlyn was going with us, which was a big plus from this whole tragic goodbye. A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought about Shane.

I turned around to find Caitlyn already hugging Lola, Ella, Peggy and Tess. I walked over as they broke away. They were already crying, and when they saw me we all went into another group hug. "I'm gonna miss you guys **_soooooo _**much!" I cried. I got "Yeah's" and "Me too's" from my friends. I looked around to see Shane walking this way. I run up to him and threw my arms around him.

"I'll miss you," I mumbled, my head buried in the crook off his neck. He slid his arms around my waist. "I'll miss you too, Mitch," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. "But I promise we'll see each other soon," he said. I looked up with a tiny smile. "Pinky promise?" I asked. He laughed lightly. I held up my pinky and he did to. "Pinky promise," he said.

I hugged him one more time, not wanting to let go. But I had to. I gave Nate and Jason hugs too. "Mitchie! Caitlyn! Hurry up girls!" Mom yelled. I turned to Shane again, hugging him once more, tears spilling out of my eyes.

"Bye Shane," I whispered. I gave him a kiss on this cheek, which tasted salty. Oh My Gosh, Shane Grey had cried...over **_me_**. I smiled lightly and he smiled back. I walked backwards towards mom's truck and settled down next to Caitlyn in the back.

"Goodbye Camp Rock," I whispered, looking out of the window. I heard Caitlyn whisper the same and we looked at each other, smiling. We hugged once more, smiles adoring our faces. I was happy to have at least **_one_ **of my new friends to be around for the rest of the year. And it was even more awesome that this friend was my new BFF. I smiled, thinking about Sierra. She would love Caitlyn and her awesome sarcasme and comebacks. Maybe I could even find the courage to stand up to Yelle this year.

I looked to Caitlyn, smiling again. She looked at me too, smiling back. Then we both fell asleep, thinking about the good memories of Camp Rock.

**Shane's POV**

I kept looking at the van 'til it dissapeared and then turned back to my band mates. "Ready to go?" I asked them. They nodded and we climbed into our limo.

I smiled, Mitchie was going to have one heck of a surprise waiting for her. I slowly fell asleep, thinking about the good mermories of Camp Rock.

**A/N: So, whatya thinkk? It was decend, right? RIGHT? Ahh... anyways, just please review and I'll give you one of my chocolat-chip-cookies (everybody loves those! :D)**

**PEACE . LOVE  
noor**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _And we're back! **that makes me think of the Nick J show.. (do not own -sigh-)** Welcome to the world of This Time, we only have fun! Ohhh! And drama, 'cause everybody needs drama every once in a while, now don't we? YES WE DO! Otherwise...life would be extreeeemely boring :D DISCLAIMER TIME!_

**Disclaimer:** _I, once again, do not own Camp Rock, Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, or any other character I'll be using in this chapter or that was shown in the movie. Oeehhh! I do own Amber, 'cause she's my imaginary friend!_

**Chapter Three**

**Mitchie's POV**

Once we dropped Caitlyn off, we went straight home. My mom pulled up and once she had turned off the engine I immediately got out of the car and raced upstairs. I let myself fall on my bed and buried my face in my pillow. I screamed once tears began to poor out of my eyes. I missed Shane. I wanted to feel his arms around me again.

But no, he was in Los Angeles and I was in Bradenton. He went back to being a rock star, who would forget all about me, and I had to go back to school tomorrow, only thinking about the guy who stole my heart.

I think I fell asleep, because the next thing I know someone is trying to wake me up. "Mitchie, sweetie. It's time to eat," my mom says smiling. "I don't wanna. I'm not hungry," I mumbled and turned around, being the stubborn me I always am. "Honey, you have got to eat. I know you're sad about Shane, but I'm sure he'll call you. Just come down and have dinner with us."

I sighed and slowly got up.

Dinner was silent. Nobody spoke, we just ate. After I finished cleaning up I went upstairs again. I picked up my guitar and strummed the melody that was stuck in my head. A few lines came into my head and I immediately grabbed my song book and wrote them down. The ringing of my phone interrupted my thoughts. I reached over and with one look at the screen I immediately picked up.

"Hello, pop star," I teased. "It's rock star to you, Miss Torres," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Mmm… I prefer pop star, hun," I smirked and he laughed loudly at my response. "Then maybe I'll make an exception for you, baby." Oh wow, were we flirting? "Oh yeah, you do that." I giggled softly. "I miss you," I blurted out. Oh no! I turned bright red, suddenly thankful that he couldn't see me.

"I miss you too, Mitch. But I promise I'll come and see you the first moment I can," he sounded sincere. I smiled. "That would be nice," I said dreamily, beginning to slip into a daydream.

"Oh no! Don't you go all spacey on me now!" Shane said.

I laughed. "And why not, Mr. Gray?" I asked teasingly. "Because I want to spend as much time with you on the phone as possible," he answered seriously. I smiled."Explanation accepted." He laughed.

"Thought so," he said. I know he was still smiling. "Oh, did you? Mmm…" I teased.

"Mitchie! Hang up! You've got school tomorrow!" Mom yelled from downstairs. I sighed and was about to tell Shane, but he beat me to it. "I heard. Your mom has a very loud voice," I laughed.

"That, she does." My smile faded. "Night, Shane," I whispered. "Night, Mitch." And with that we ended our conversation and I slipped into a sugar sweet dream.

The next day I woke up around 6.30 am and immediately turned up my CD. 'This is me' began to play and I smiled, thinking of Shane. I slipped out of bed and walked up to my closet. I pulled out light grey skinny jeans and topped it off with a yellow t-shirt with a few awesome, but random, words on it. I put on my make up, packed my bag and walked downstairs. I sat down and ate some breakfast, before getting up and walking towards the bus stop.

When I got there, Sierra was already waiting. "Mitchie! How was your summer? I talked to your dad, he said you went to Camp Rock! It must've been awesome! Hey! I haven't heard you sing, actually. Are you any good? Oh, of course you're good, you went to Camp Rock!" She rambled. "Sierra!" I yelled, to cut her rambling off. She looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry, but tell me! I want to know all about it," she grinned widely. "I heard Shane Gray went there this summer too." I laughed. "He did," I said.

"Oh My Gosh! Did you meet him?" She started jumping up and down. I laughed at how funny she was acting. The bus arrived and people started to get in. "Chill Sierra. I'll tell you once we get in," I answered and we walked in the bus.

The moment we sat down Sierra continued. "Did you talk to him? Was he hot? Was he nice?" I laughed once again. "Take it easy, tiger," I smiled. "I did talk to him. He indeed was hot, but he was kind of a jerk," I answered.

"You talked to him? Oh My Gosh! Really? Tell me! What did you talk about?"

"Ehh… dance moves?" I laughed awkwardly; I just wasn't ready to tell her yet.

"Dance moves? Wait, you only talked to him in dance class?" She asked. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Oh, that sucks. So, did you make any friends?" She continued. My whole face lit up. "Actually, I did! One of them actually moved here and is going to school with us! Isn't that awesome? Her name's Caitlyn and I'm absolutely positive you'll adore her!" I got exited. "Really? Awesome! What's she like?" And from that moment on, I was the one to ramble.

Not too long after I finished my description of Caitlyn we arrived at school. We reached Sierra's locker first and I waited patiently as she took her time to get her stuff. Once she was done we walked to my locker. I saw a girl with brown, wavy hair standing next to my locker, putting up pictures in her own. I took a look at one of the pictures. There were two girls laying on a bed, a smile made his way up my face. "Caitlyn!" I screamed and threw my arms around the girl.

Caitlyn stood still, shocked at first, but when she realized it was me she hugged me back. "Mitch! It's good to see you again! Even though I saw you yesterday, but that doesn't matter, 'cause now I'm used to seeing you all day!" She took a deep breath, after saying all that in one. I laughed. "Same," I grinned.

"If it isn't Itchie. Aw, you had to pay yet another person to be your friend? Pathetic!" I turned around, to face my worst fear. Yes, this girl was worse than Tess Tyler. Let me introduce to you, "Amber," I growled.

**A/N: **_Wieeee! Loved it? Hated it? Or just liked it? LET ME KNOW! Okay, and I'm going to do this every chapter, 'cause I'm awesome like that; **thanks alice, i owe you big time! (at least..i think i do? :P)**_

**PEACE . LOVE  
noor**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Hellooo! So, how is everybody? I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I had a busy week, only tests...so that sucked! I'm tired now (I know it's only 7.50 pm - but I just got back from dance class, give me a break!). I finished this chapter yesterday, but I thought....Let's update tomorrow, then I can dedicade it to someone. Because my awesome BETA-reader turned 16 today. And because I can't go to England to give her a present, I'm giving her this chapter... I know, that's how nice I am.. So;_

**Happy 16th Birthday, Alice! :D**

**Disclaimer:** _I, once again, do not own Camp Rock, Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, or any other character I'll be using in this chapter or that was shown in the movie. Oeehhh! I do own Amber, 'cause she's my imaginary friend!_

**Chapter Five**

**Mitchie's POV**

Amber smirked. "What? Oh no, you're going to… what? Yell at me? Like you would," she scoffed. I wanted to wipe that evil look off her face, and I suddenly had a boost of confidence.

"Like hell I would! Just, just don't talk to me again okay! I get it, you don't like me. It's in my head, and you know that. So why the fuck do you keep talking to me?" I yelled.

She looked taken aback, I never cursed, and it was my turn to smirk. Just as she was about to respond, when my phone went off. I took it out of my pocket and instantly smiled when Shane's name flashed across the screen. "Hi pop star," I answered. I heard his incredibly cute laugh on the other side of the line. I took a look at Amber's angry face and grimaced. "Eh, listen Shane," at the mention of his name Caitlyn started grinning, "could I call you back, I'm sorta in the middle of something…" I trailed off, not wanting to tell him I was in the middle of a fight.

"Shane? Hah! She's talking to a boy? It's probably some stupid 5 year old," Amber snarled at her minions. I guess Shane heard her, because the next thing he said was,

"Who said that?" I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Shane, listen. I'll explain later, class is starting soon anyway," I said. "I'll call you when I get home from school, okay?" I heard him sigh and a short 'O.K.' followed soon. "Bye Shane," I said.

"Bye Mitch."

Sierra looked at me with a puzzled face. "I'll explain at lunch," I told her and she nodded her head. I sighed, I needed to find an excuse very soon. I faced Amber, she looked quite mad.

"Don't you accuse me from things. I can do whatever I want and you can't! I rule this school, you don't," She screamed back. The bell rang, and finally the other people, who had been outside the entire time, walked in. Amber instantly walked away and over to Jack, her boyfriend. I sighed and looked at Caitlyn, I started smiling again.

"Let me see your schedule," I said. She gave it to me and I took mine and Sierra's with it. "Okay, you have the 1st, 3rd and last period with me, and then also the 1st, 3rd, 4th and 6th with Sierra. Oh! And lunch!" I pondered out loud. "Let's go! Then we can at least sit with each other. Oh! We have music together! Yay!" I almost yelled. Caitlyn and Sierra laughed at my actions, I stuck out my tongue. Caitlyn rolled her eyes, while Sierra stuck out her tongue back at me.

When we arrived in our homeroom, we all took seats in the same row, me in the middle. Suddenly, a song came into my head. I quickly took out my songbook.

Something's making me go there,

Somewhere in the middle with you.

I couldn't figure out what next, but I wanted to show Caitlyn the little lyrics I just wrote. "Here," I said when I heard the teacher call my name. I gave Caitlyn the note, thinking I was being smooth. Apparently I wasn't.

"Miss Torres, would you like to share that with us?" The teacher barked in my face, holding the note. His face paled. I went red, knowing he was thinking we had some kind of physical relationship.

"No! No! It's, it's a song. I don't…please, no. Just-" He cut me off.

"Well, you should've thought about that before writing it and giving it to your neighbor," he spat at me.

I was afraid of what was going to come. He was going to make me sing it, he had made people sing in front of the class before. I suddenly felt Shane's voice going through my head. "You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you, I got to find you," His voice sang.

The lyrics gave me some kind of strange confidence boost and I wasn't afraid that I had to sing in front of my class anymore. Mr. Maloney gave me a creepy smile. "Sing it," he demanded. I shrugged.

"If that's my punishment, okay," I smiled sweetly. His eyes bulged out of his head, no one has ever said that when he made them sing. They always turned red and tried to get out of it. This never happened.

He cleared his throat. "Okay, just sing then. Before the new kid arrives," he sighed. New kid? Huh, I guess I missed some stuff when I was writing that.

I cleared my throat. "Uhm, I haven't really written that song yet, Mr. Maloney," I said. He laughed, probably thinking I was trying to get out of it.

"Well, you've written that. You must've written something else then. Sing," he demanded. I stood up and walked to the spot he pointed for me to stand.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I began to smile and started to sing.

"This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. Now, gonna let the light, shine on me! Now I found, who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I want to be. This is me," I sang.

The teacher looked at me, his jaw practically lying on the ground. I flashed him a grin and sat down again. "Mitch! Where did you get that confidence!" Sierra whisper yelled. I giggled.

"I don't know. Camp or something?" I shrugged.

Caitlyn snorted. "Yeah right. Camp Shane you mean," she grinned. I stuck my tongue out. "Who is this Shane guy you guys keep talking about?" Sierra whined. I smiled. "I'll tell you everything at lunch," except the part where my new friend is famous and you drool every time you see his band mate's face. I added in my head.

Class went on, though everybody kept looking at me. It was kind of creepy and I didn't like it. I sighed, I wish I hadn't sung. At least then things would be like normal right now.

Soon the morning flew by and lunch started. When I walked in I saw Caitlyn and Sierra already sitting at a table. I took a plate and got my food. I looked around, it felt like people were watching me. I sighed and just shrugged the feeling off.

I went to sit with Sierra and Caitlyn. "Okay, spill," Sierra immediately said. I grinned.

"Okay, so I may have met this boy at camp and his name may have been Shane and I may have some feelings for him?" It came out more as a question than a statement. Sierra squealed. I grinned. Just like I hoped, she's too excited that I like somebody who actually talks to me to really think the Shane – Shane Gray issue through.

"Oh! Tell me all about him!" She grinned. I broke into a huge smile.

"He's amazing. He's so sweet to me, a real gentleman," I swooned.

"Like anyone would be sweet to you," a voice stated from behind. I instantly groaned. Not again!

"What do you want this time, Amber?" I snapped.

"Oh, I just came to ask if you paid more 'friends' to come here. Since you know, there are rumors about two more people joining our school. I bet they're as ugly as you are," she spat and finished grinning.

My eyes glazed over with tears. Caitlyn and Sierra saw and immediately came to action. "Leave my friend the fuck alone," Caitlyn said, standing up. By now the entire school was watching. This was the first time they've seen someone stand up to Amber. And a new kid none the less.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" Amber spat, getting up in Caitlyn's face. Caitlyn inched closer.

"Caitlyn Gellar, hope I'll never see you again," she spat back. I tried to suppress a giggle, so it came out as a cough. I saw Caitlyn's mouth turn upwards a tiny bit.

Amber's mouth opened to say something but instead she looked at something behind Caitlyn. I followed her gaze and realized she looked at the tiny TV, now that everybody was quiet you could hear the TV through the speakers.

"Tonight, a Hot Tunes exclusive," you heard while images of Connect Three were shown. I gasped when suddenly a video of Shane singing was shown, I knew when that was. That was the moment he walked up to me and made my song a duet. "Exclusive, Shane Gray at his rehab center: Camp Rock!"

My jaw dropped and I looked at Caitlyn. If they were going to show that scene, that would mean I would be on TV too. Oh God! I tried to calm down. Amber started to speak again, but this time the bell cut her off.

I stood up immediately and went to my next class.

* * *

I plopped down on my bed. Finally some peace and quiet. School had been hell. I finally found out why everybody stared at me. Apparently somebody filmed me when I sang and showed it to the rest of the school. I hate my life. Please kill me now.

Suddenly my train of thoughts were interrupted when my phone rang again. When I got home, all I did was talk to Caitlyn and Sierra. They tried to make me feel better about the show tonight, but that just wouldn't happen. I know everybody at school would be looking, so they would know that I knew Connect Three and probably kill me or something.

I was not looking forward to school tomorrow. I sighed and picked up. "What?" I snapped, not caring who I was talking too.

"Good evening to you too, Ms. Torres," his sarcastic tone immediately made me sit up.

"Shane!" I exclaimed.

He laughed. "Good to know you're brighter when you're talking to me," he said. I blushed, happy he couldn't see me.

"You think to highly of yourself, I was just shocked," I made up an excuse. He laughed again. Jeez, why did this guy keep laughing at me?

"Keep telling yourself that," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Why did you call?" I asked.

"Well, first off: you said you'd call after school. I'm pretty sure school's been over for a while, se-" I cut him off right there.

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend," I teased.

"Maybe I am," he responded, catching me off guard.

My thought got together in just one tiny second, he was messing with me. Well, he wasn't the only one who could do that. "I'm not really into the whole jealousy thing. Maybe we should break-up," I responded.

It was silent on the other side of the line for a while and I burst out laughing.

"You're too easy to mess with, darling," I chuckled.

"Anyway, as I was saying," I could practically here the grin in his voice, "I was also calling to ask if you've seen the Hot Tunes thing. And if you did, I wanted to check if you were mad at me." I suddenly couldn't hear the grin anymore.

I smiled softly. "Yeah, I've seen it. The whole school has seen it, actually. Anyway, I'm not mad at you Shane. I don't think I could ever be really mad at you. Or you'll have to do something really bad," I responded.

I heard him sigh in relief, making my grin even bigger. "Shaneee! Get of the damn phone!" I heard Nate scream in the background. "I gotta go Mitch, I'll see you soon," he said. Before I got to say something he hang up.

I looked at my phone in confusion. Did he just say 'see you soon'? Or am I just going insane and am I just hearing the things I want to hear? I sighed and walked downstairs to watch myself on TV. That sounds so weird. Ugh, I don't want to go to school tomorrow…

**A/N: **_Wieeee! Loved it? Hated it? Or just liked it? LET ME KNOW! Okay, and I'm going to do this every chapter, 'cause I'm awesome like that; **thanks alice, i owe you big time! (at least..i think i do? :P)**_

**PEACE . LOVE  
noor**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The girl is baaack, the girl is baaack.. Climbin' up the walls - end the rest.. Anyway, this is chapter 6 of This Time, hope you like it! Besides that I wanna say that I'm sorry for taking so long and that I'm going on vacation next wednesday for two weeks, so I won't be able to update (but I will write!). And...I'M TURNING 15 THIS FRIDAY! ONLY TWO MORE DAYS! YAYAAA! :D sorry, I had to... lol**

**Chapter 6**

I gave mom a kiss on her cheek, thanking her once more for driving me to school.

I know I'm a coward, but I'm afraid people will bully me even more after what was on TV last night. Oh, wait.. Let me tell you about that!

_-flashback-_

_As I was watching the final commercials before 'The Final Jam Shane Gray Participated In!' there was a knock on the door._

_I heard my mom walk to the door and just shrugged it off and kept watching the TV. Suddenly two people sat down beside me. I glanced to my right to find Caitlyn and Sierra on my left._

"_Caitlyn says we're here to support you, but I'm just here to get an explanation. Would you just tell me what in the world is going on, Mitchie?" Sierra pleaded immediately._

_I sighed and looked at my hands. "You know that Shane guy right?" I waited for a reply but she just nodded. "That was Shane..ehh..Shane Gray."_

_Her jaw drop. "Oh my gosh! Shane Gray! You're in an almost-relationship with SHANE GRAY!" She yelled._

_I just nodded my head like an imbecile __**(nothing against imbeciles…)**__. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? And..why do we have to support you?" She began rambling but I cut her off._

"_Sierra. Sierra! I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't think you would believe me. And I guess you're here to support me because I'm about to be shown on national television? Singing with..Shane Gray?" I said a little embarrassed. _

_She squealed and was about to say something when one of Hot Tunes TV's people started to talk._

"_We're outside the __place where Connect Three will appear in just a few moments. Their lead singer, Shane Gray, has been at Camp Rock for two weeks now to clean up his act. Beside me I have one of his hip-hop students, Andy. Now, how was it to be taught by the great Shane Gray?" The woman asked the guy we all knew so well._

_He laughed. "Ehh…the first few times he just, didn't show up. But when he did at first he was as superficial as you can imagine. But in the end he turned out to be a really nice guy and he helped me improve my dancing skills a lot," he answered._

_The lady turned to the camera again. "Well, there you have it folks. Seems like Shane Gray has truly changed his ways. Now we'll go inside the venue to record the entire Final Jam."_

_After everyone had performed and Brown told the judges to judge, Sierra gave me a questioning look. I gave a slight smile before I walked up and the music started playing._

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I looked back at the TV. Throughout my performance I kept criticizing every move I made and every step I took._

_When Shane finally started to sing Sierra was bouncing in her seat. "Oh my gosh, this is the sweetest thing ever!" She kept squealing. _

_I shook my head good naturally and laughed it off. The real blow came after the whole Final Jam was over and they went back to present time at the Hot Tunes TV studios._

"_Well, I think we found the reason Shane Gray changed his ways. The question is, who is this girl? And why did she sing __after__ the Final Jam ended? We're going to solve this mystery and as soon as we know, so will you," a guy in a nice suit said before commercials came._

_I sat in shock, staring at the TV. They were going to…stalk me? They wanted to know who I was? Oh shit, that didn't sound good. I don't want them to find out stuff they aren't supposed to know. And everyone knows that paparazzi can find out everything if they set their minds to it. _

_I sighed, quietly said goodbye to my friends and walked upstairs like a zombie. _

_Sleep would do me good._

_-end flashback-_

Well, obviously sleep didn't change a thing. As I walked into the school with Caitlyn and Sierra people immediately started to stare and whisper.

I sighed, that was something I was going to have to get used to.

We reached mine and Caitlyn's lockers. I threw my jacket in as I heard a squeal behind me. I raised looked towards my right and gave Caitlyn a confused look.

We both turned around, only to find Miss Tyler herself standing there with a big smile on her face.

"Mitchie! Oh my gosh, it's soooo good to see you again. Caitlyn! You too of course!" She said and threw her arms around us, forcing us into a group hug.

After a few seconds she let go and just stood there, watching us with that never ending smile.

I chuckled. "Hi Tess, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be..on tour or something?" I asked.

Her smile got bigger – if that was even possible – and she shrugged.

"Mom let me go to a public school. And I figured, why not go to one where I actually know people," she answered.

Just as I was about to answer Amber walked up to me. She smiled a little bit too sweet for my taste.

"Hi Mitchie, my friend. Want to hang out after school?" She asked. I raised my eyebrow, was she kidding me? I was about to open my mouth when her awful laugh filled the hallway.

"Never mind, like anyone would want to hang out with you. Just because you have met some famous people, doesn't mean you're cool all of the sudden," she said with that bitchy sound in her voice again.

I rolled my eyes and was about to answer when she silenced me again.

"Well, toodles. I have to get back to Jesse, my wonderful _boyfriend_," she said with a smirk. She walked away as my eyes started to fill with tears.

"Mitch," Sierra whispered with that tone of pity in her voice again. I violently shook my head as tears started to fall and I ran out of the school.

I kept running, not knowing where I would end up, but still having a feeling that it would be the right place.

I screeched to a halt and looked around. I was at the lake. This was Sierra and mine's favorite place, which no one knew about.

I sat down and stared at the lake, drowning myself in my thoughts.

Amber was right. Who was I to think Shane Gray might actually _like _me? I'm just plain, ugly, boring Mitchie Torres. A loser. A nobody.

I'm Mitchie Torres without Jesse Carter.

I lay down in the grass and stared up at the clear blue sky. I closed my eyes, letting all my thoughts fade away and just listen to the water connecting with the rocks. After a while the noise lessened.

"Mitch," someone whispered in my ear. I was confused, I thought I was at the lake?

Then I heard the soothing sound of the water, telling me I was indeed at the lake. I must have fallen asleep, because I don't remember hearing footsteps.

"Mitch," the voice cam once again, this time shaking me.

That's strange, the voice sounded like a male voice, but Sierra and I were the only ones who knew about this place.

I slowly opened my eyes. My sight was blurry so I tried to rub the sleep out of them.

As I opened them again I saw a beautiful face. _His_ beautiful face.

"Shane," I whispered as realization came crashing over me.

**A/N: dun dun dunn... - no, it's not really that intriguing, but who cares? :p oh and.. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yellow!**

**I know I've been neglecting each and every one of you. I truly am sorry about that. I was planning to make this a super big chapter, but that didn't turn out to be a very good idea.**

**For some reason I just had a total black-out and I didn't know how to continue the chapter. I knew the ending, I knew the beginning. I just didn't know what to put in between.**

**Now it's finished though and I decided to have a little fun in the end, though some of you might hate me for this ;) The next chapter will be a total surprise for both me and you!**

**I'll be writing tonight again, because I'm feeling some inspiration. I also have to pick up my passport, so I won't have the entire night (and there probably will be other people wanting the laptop too)**

**But I'm going to try and write the next chapter as fast as possible and I'm hoping to update soon too.. If any of you have questions about the story you can ask them through twitter.**

**I made an account for my fanfiction, it's called xNoorFanfic. I made it just recently and haven't posted anything, but I will soon ;)**

**Anyway, here's the chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Chapter 7**

_As I opened them again I saw a beautiful face. __**His**__ beautiful face._

"_Shane," I whispered as realization came crashing over me._

That beautiful smile graced his face again.

"Thank God, I was beginning to think you were dead," he chuckled. "Wouldn't have wanted that, now would we?"

"Shane," I whispered again. I probably looked like a total fool right now.

My mouth was wide open, my eyes were big, my hair was all over the place and my clothes were wrinkled. And I wouldn't be surprised if my make-up was smeared all over my face.

The sound that came next confused me. What it was, I didn't know. It sounded in some ways like a laugh, but it was so much more than that.

"Can you say anything else, besides my name?" He grinned and sat down with crossed legs beside me.

My upper body slowly left the ground as I sat up, my legs still laying numbly in front of me.

"B-but, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be…God knows where!" I shrieked.

"It's nice to see you too, Mitch. I'm glad you're so happy I'm here," he said, sarcasm dripping from every word of his sentence.

I smiled and hugged him."I'm glad you're here," I whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around me.

As I let go I turned my body towards him and tucked my legs under me.

"I came as a surprise. Obviously, you surprised _me_ by disappearing. Luckily Sierra had a pretty good idea as to where you ran off to. And since I have no idea about what's going on.. wanna talk about it?" He asked straight away.

I looked down at my lap, where my hands lay lifelessly.

"It's nothing. It's stupid, you'll laugh at me," I whispered. I felt him move, so I looked up – expecting him to be standing up and ready to leave – only to find him moving closer.

What was he doing? My eyes got bigger when he kept moving closer.

And suddenly his arms were around me and I was crying.

"Shhh… Mitch, it's okay. The Shanester is here now," he whispered.

An ugly sound left my mouth, I think it was something between a sob and a laugh.

After a few minutes the tears finally stopped. I pulled back a little.

"Can I tell you later, Shane?" I asked quietly, scared he wanted to know straight away.

He surprised me by nodding understandingly and smiling.

"Of course, whenever you're ready. How about we just lay down for a while?" He asked.

Tears filled my eyes again. He obviously noticed because he immediately looked worried and a fast flow of words left his mouth.

"Oh! I'm sorry, did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry."

I shook my head, the tears already going away.

"Then what's wrong?" He whispered. I smiled a tiny smile.

"You're just…too nice," I confessed and I felt my head get a little warmer.

He smirked and lay down. "Well, you know. That's just the way I roll," he teased.

I chuckled at his sudden change of mood when he opened his arms wide. "What are you doing?" I asked, a bit confused by his action.

"Inviting you to lay with me, silly," he answered with that typical Shane-smirk again.

I smirked and lay down, my head resting on his chest. My heart started beating faster as I heard him breathing so close to me.

"So, have you written any songs lately?" He asked, his voice only a whisper in the quietness that had taken over.

"Yeah, a few. They're not that good though," I told him as my eyes slowly began to close.

Suddenly they popped open and my heart skipped a few beats as I felt his hand stroking my hair softly.

"You need to stop degrading yourself," he said. The change his voice had gone through made me a weird sort of scared. He sounded so mad.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, ashamed of myself.

"There's no need to be sorry, Mitch. I just wish you'd be able to see the world – no, to see _you _– through my eyes. I'm sure you'd never think of yourself as a loser – or whatever it is that you think you are – again," he explained as his voice softened again.

"Would you sing something for me?" He asked again after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

I thought about what he was asking and after a couple of seconds I made up my mind and sat up. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth.

"_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_

'_Cause a dream is a wish that you'll make all alone_

_It's easy to feel, like you don't need help_

_But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change inside, when you realize_

_The world comes to life_

_And everything's bright_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you define_

_The beauty you are _

_When you open your heart_

_And believe in_

_The gift of a friend_" I sang softly.

I opened my eyes and felt a light blush cover my cheeks.

"Ehm, yeah. I haven't really, finished it yet," I told him and shrugged a little bit embarrassed.

The embarrassment was quickly replaced with shame and sadness as he did not say anything. I looked at the ground and my eyes filled with tears.

"Wow," he whispered all of the sudden. I wasn't entirely sure he had really said that, or if I was going insane.

"Mitchie… that – that was _really _good, you should definitely finish the song. If you want to I'll even help you. I mean – not that you'd need it, obviously. But if you want to-"

I giggled – something that was _so _not me I was not even sure it came out of my mouth – at the way he was rambling, but decided to spare him the embarrassment and cut him off.

"Relax Shane, I get it. I would love to write a song with you!" I exclaimed happily, glad he didn't hate the song.

He smiled back at me and took my hand in both of his. "There's something I want to show you," he whispered.

I was surprised at that statement, what could he honestly want to show me in Bradenton. It's not like he had been here before, there had never been Connect Three concerts here.

He probably saw the confusion on my face as he chuckled. "Okay, confession time," he announced, confusing me even more.

"I've been here in Bradenton before," he stated – taking me by surprise, might I add.

"What? But, it's Bradenton. What would you possibly be doing _here_?" I asked without really thinking.

Once again he chuckled before he decided it wasn't story time yet and got up. I looked up at him in confusion when he held out his hand for me to take. I took it and pulled myself off the ground, letting Shane pull me to where-ever he wanted me.

The fact that I was putty in his hands was probably not a very good fact but it was also a fact that I didn't care about at the moment.

As we left the trail there was a fancy looking car parked outside the woods. I looked up at Shane, my eyebrows raised and an amused smile on my face.

"What? I'm loaded, I need to spend my money one way or another," he defended himself.

I chuckled and shook my head as he led me to the passenger side and opened the door for me.

"I always knew chivalry never died," I smiled as I sat down. Shane laughed as he closed the door and walked around the car to the driver's side.

In no time we were on the road and talking about random stuff that had happened in our lives.

Having not paid any attention to the outside world I was shocked when Shane stated we were 'here' – where-ever that may be.

As I left the car I was met with a beautiful home that wasn't much bigger than my own but still looked extremely fancy. I gave Shane a look and he just smiled and ushered me to the front of the house.

Just as he was about to open the door someone inside had out-smartened him.

"Shane!" A beautiful girl I had never seen before exclaimed, hugging him as if her life depended on it.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Who in the world was this girl and why was she clinging onto _my _Shane?

Before I had a chance to collect my thoughts Shane interrupted me.

"Mitchie, I'd like you to meet Aubrey," he said and I was afraid my worst fears would come true.

"Aubrey is my-"

But before he could tell me this was in fact his girlfriend everything went black.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! So, I had this chapter finished a little while ago, but my beta had school work (so did I, btw) so it took a little longer to update.**

**I'm proud to say that this chapter does NOT reveal anything. I may just confuse some of you a little bit more!**

**You wanna know why? Because I don't even know who Aubrey is yet. So that might make it a little bit difficult.**

**I'm slowly starting to figure it out though. And I'll probably let you guys know in the next chapter too.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and keep in mind - I do not own anything (besides Aubrey and Carmen)**

**Chapter 8**

"_Mitchie, I'd like you to meet Aubrey," he said and I was afraid my worst fears would come true._

"_Aubrey is my-"_

_But before he could tell me this was in fact his girlfriend everything went black._

When I opened my eyes again there was a little human's face hanging over me. A big smile graced her face as she saw my eyes were open.

"Shaney! Aubrey! She's awake! She woke up!" She started screaming – loudly, may I add.

She bounced away and I sat up to face a room I had never seen before. There were big white walls and the room didn't have to many furniture besides the couch, two chairs, a table, a tv and a very big cabinet.

Suddenly two people appeared in the big opening and I recognized Shane and his girlfriend. I smiled a small, forced smile and stood up.

"I'm sorry about that, can I just use a bathroom please?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

Shane smiled and nodded, grabbing my arm before taking me upstairs and leading me to a closed door.

"This is the bathroom, we'll be downstairs. Come back whenever you like," he joked. I smiled and entered the bathroom.

It was wide and spacious, white and black everywhere. I felt like I was looking closely at a zebra. It was kind of freaking me out.

I walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror. I looked horrible. My skin was pale, my hair was dull and frizzy at the same time and to be honest – that Aubrey girl had bigger boobs than me too.

Yeah, no wonder Shane asked her to be his girlfriend. There's nothing special about me. I don't even deserve to be his friend at all. I sighed and splashed some water in my face, which didn't seem to do anything good to my face.

I spotted a brush in the corner of my eyes and took it to brush my hair. Once I was done it still looked horribly so I decided to braid it real quickly, brushing my bangs to the side.

My hair had an ugly color. It was so normal, so boring, so plain. I wanted to dye it. I had never done anything risky with my hair or any other body part before, maybe now was the time.

I sighed as I decided I had taken long enough and left the zebra bathroom behind me. As I walked down the stairs I saw Shane and Aubrey sitting on the couch, leaning back.

They were laughing pretty loud and Shane had his arm loosely around her shoulders as they watched the little girl sing along with some music video on MTV.

I walked into the room and the first one to spot me was the little girl. She waved happily, continuing to sing with the song. I smiled softly, thinking of all my videos where I would be in the same position as her.

Her wave caused Shane and Aubrey to turn around questioningly, but returned to smiling the second they saw that I was standing there.

"Mitchie! You're back. Come on, let's get you something to eat!" It wasn't Shane, no. It was Aubrey, his girlfriend who just _had_ to be nice too.

"Oh, thank you. That would be nice," I voiced my rumbling stomach's request.

I followed her to the kitchen and obeyed her when she motioned for me to take a seat at the average sized dining table.

"So, what would you like to have? I can make absolutely anything. Even ice cream!" She exclaimed, bubbly as ever.

"Ehm, I don't know. Just something edible," I shrugged and gave her another small smile.

"Okay, then I'll keep it simple. P&B it is," she said teasingly and started on the sandwich.

"So, Shane told me a lot about you," she started talking after a couple of minutes in silence. Wait, he told her about me? "He didn't do you justice though. He said you were beautiful, not this gorgeous! I'm glad he met you, we've been trying everything to get him to change, and then Mitchie Torres comes along and he's back to the person I love."

I tried not to let the last few words get to me. There was nothing to do about it anyway.

"Well, that's a relief. I thought you'd be telling a lot more than just that," his voice behind me made me jump in my seat which earned a laugh from the both of them.

The little girl came to sit next to me. "Hello Mitchie, I'm Carmen. I'm six!" She said with a big smile – with missing teeth may I add. I smiled softly at her.

"Hello Carmen, it's nice to meet you," I said and the smile on her face got bigger – as if she was asking me _Really?_

A plate with two sandwiches was placed in front of me and I looked up to find a smiling Aubrey sitting opposite to me, Shane already next to her.

"Bon appetite!" She exclaimed, again in her light, bubbly tone.

I smiled and took a bite as Carmen started talking about her day at school. School. That reminded me.

Amber. Jesse. Tess. Caitlyn. Sierra. Mom.

I was in deep shit. They were going to yell at me for staying away for so long. For running away in the first place. For letting her get to me again. For letting _him_ get to me again.

Shane must have noticed some kind of change in my face because he started looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Hey, Mitch. Is everything okay?" He cut Carmen off. I smiled one of the fakest smiles I knew and nodded.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. Eh, I'll have to go. I don't want Caitlyn or mom to get too mad at me," I said as I stood up.

"Thanks for the sandwiches though, Aubrey. That was really nice," I thanked her.

"I'll – ehm – speak to you later?" I kind of asked. Shane nodded and smiled as I just walked right out of the house.

I took off walking once I figured out where I was exactly. After a good fifteen minutes I reached my house, trembling a little as I opened the door.

"Michelle Anna Torres! You have some explaining to do!" Were not only the voices of my parents, but also Caitlyn and Sierra. I cringed and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi," I said softly, looking at the floor. I heard multiples sighs before I felt my mom's arms around me.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were? You could have died! Shane might not have found you! He could have raped you! Well, okay – that last one isn't very likely," she rambled.

"Mom, relax. I'm here. I kind of, passed out when we reached Shane's friends house. I hadn't really eaten anything so I wasn't feeling very well," lie "but I'm better now, Aubrey – Shane's friend – gave me something to eat. I came as soon as I realized how late it was."

The next hours I had to explain everything that had happened to Caitlyn and Sierra before it was time to go to bed.

I changed into some pajamas and made a messy bun with my hair. I slipped under the covers and just as I turned off the light my phone buzzed.

_Sweet dreams, M__itch._

* * *


End file.
